Lost and Found
by Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords
Summary: DR, Years have gone by, and Dairine is a shell of herself, when she finds him bruised and bloodied, a war against the Lone Powere beggins.
1. Chap 1: Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizardry series, the characters and all that.

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Dairine, now 17, lay silently on her bed. Her arms were thrown up over her eyes so that should anyone enter her room they wouldn't be able to tell she was crying. Her mind turned in circles, memories of the last time she had seen Roshaun tormenting her. Even though it had been years since he disappeared she could still clearly see everything that happened. She could still feel the pain she had felt moments after loosing him.

In the past few years she had thrown herself into her schoolwork and also into any dilemma that came at her from her wizardry. Nita and Kit had both already gone off to college, leaving her with just her Dad and no known wizards her age. She had tried for so long to hold back everything building up inside of her that finally she just broke down.

Just as she was finally starting to calm down she heard a knock on the door, causing her to shoot into a sitting position. She let out a quick, "Hold on!" and hurriedly scrubbed her face clear of all the remains of tears.

She went over to her bedroom door and opened it, squinting when the hallway light shined right in her eyes. "Yeah Dad?" She asked, putting one hand on her hip.

"Tom and Carl are downstairs; they want to talk to you about some new assignment or something." Mr. Callahan said, then turned around and went back downstairs.

Dairine sighed, things had been weird between her and her dad ever since Nita had left, she had always been their buffer. Now that they had to work together without her there to referee things had gotten a little tense. Dairine squared her shoulders and headed downstairs, prepared for anything they had to throw at her.

When she reached the living room both Tom and Carl greeted her with a warm smile and a handshake, but then got right down to business. "Dairine, did Nita ever tell you about her ordeal?" Tom asked.

"Of course she did, she went to the "other" Manhattan, the world that the Lone One created to be just how he wanted." Dairine replied, confused on what that had to do with anything.

"Well, you see, we have to send you there. We just discovered that a wizard has been stuck there for some time, and you were assigned to go and get them out of there." Carl explained.

Dairine raised an eyebrow at them both and just sat there for a moment, absorbing it all. "How do I get there and Manhattan is a big area, any idea where I could find this person?" she asked.

"We've already got a transport set up for you, and we believe they are being held in that world's version of your house." Tom answered, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Dairine just nodded and asked, "When do I leave?"

"If you'll give us a few minutes we'll set up the transport and get you all ready to go." Tom answered. He stood up when Dairine nodded and was quickly followed by Carl.

While the two of them worked on the transit she lay her head back on the couch and closed her eyes, mind working as fast as it could. _'Why would the Lone Power put whoever it is in my house? This doesn't make sense, his only intentions are usually pain and torment, so who would be tormented by being trapped in my house?'_ she thought, _'Oh god, it couldn't be HIM? No, that's impossible...'_

A silent tear trailed down her cheek, which she quickly dashed away before anyone could see it. Everyone knew that she still missed him, but only Nita really knew how deep it went.

"Alright kiddo, all done. Now, make sure you are very careful; I don't want any of those creatures coming back into this world with you. The transit will open up only for you and will only allow what your touching to come back through with you, so make sure that you are holding on to the wizard alright?" Carl explained.

Dairine just nodded and walked over to her dad and gave him a quick hug and kiss. "Love you dad, I'll be back soon."

"Love you too." He replied, and then watched his younger daughter walk into a darker version of their home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dairine stood in shock as she looked at her surroundings. Back home it had been dusk, but there had still been some daylight, there was none here. Everything seemed to have a darker, dirtier tint to it.

Almost immediately a creature crawled by, making Dairine hide behind the single piece of furniture in the room, a dirty couch that seemed to be stained with blood. Dairine shuddered, not wanting to know how blood got on the couch. She waited a few moments after the creature had left before cautiously getting up and pressing herself up against the edge of doorway.

Carefully she looked around the corner, looking down the hallway that was so familiar and completely different. For the first time in a long time she felt a familiar feeling. Looking down this hallway, feeling the danger in the air, something of her old spark ignited in her heart. _'It's been a long time since I've been passionate about something...'_ she realized, thinking back on the past few years.

With a new determination and a look in her eyes that not even the Lone Power would challenge, she charged down the hallway, daring an alien to get in her way. But she wasn't challenged, nothing came after her. When she discovered that the downstairs was empty she headed towards the second floor, hoping she'd find her mysterious prisoner.

She snuck into her Dad's room, then Nita's, and ran into nothing. Finally she swung her door open and froze at what she saw in front of her.

Golden hair lay in a tangled mess, framing a bruised and bloodied face and bare chest. He lay on his side, breath coming raggedly and legs curled towards his chest. He drew a careful breath and coughed, then whispered in a harsh voice. "Back so soon? I thought I'd have at least a couple of days before you decided to come back." Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her. Shock hit him like a wave, and in a daze he started to try and stand. Dairine hurried over and helped him up, trying to refrain from hugging him.

"Da-Dairine?" he stuttered, staring at her. She got him on his feet and then stepped back, staring back at him.

She couldn't say anything, her throat was closed up, and it took her a moment to realize tears streamed down her cheeks. She collapsed onto her knees, unable to hold in her joy at finding him, and her pain at seeing what they had done to him. She started to babble, quietly at first, then gaining in volume as she was overwhelmed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she repeated.

Roshaun kneeled in front of her and grabbed each of her shoulders, and then shook her hard. "Dairine snap out of it, this isn't your fault. We have to get out of here, now!"

Her eyes cleared and she looked up at him. Then she started to smile, her eyes getting a crafty look to them. "Let's leave a little surprise for you know who."

With that same wicked glint in his eyes, Roshaun nodded, and in almost perfect harmony they started to weave a spell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Callahan gasped when he saw the condition Roshaun was in when he appeared in the living room. He quickly ran over and grabbed Roshaun before he could fall over, laying him on the couch. When Dairine appeared she heaved a sigh of relief, glade to be back in her own universe.

She hurried over to the couch and hugged Roshaun harder then she should have, because he let out a small gasp of pain. She quickly let go and apologized, then hugged him again, gentler this time. Suddenly she stood up, full of energy.

"I have to call Nita and Kit, and I have to tell your parents, oh and Tom and Carl, and I should probably bring you home to recover, but hell if I'm going to stay home, I'm going with you! Thank god its summer, and Nita and Kit will want to visit, are you ok to travel? How's the medicine in you world compared to ours?" Before she could continue Roshaun grabbed her arm and dragged back down into a sitting position.

"Dairine, relax, I'm alright. If you wish me to go home I will, and I'm fine for moving." Roshaun answered with a small smirk.

Dairine nodded and headed downstairs to the gateway that she could never bare to close, and walked into the mid-afternoon daylight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lone Power smirked as he glided into his version of the Callahan home. He had held captive the younger girls partner for years, and now he had finally broken the King far enough he thought he could get the information he needed out of him.

With a cocky grin he swung open the door, only to be greeted with the door slamming back in his face, hurting his nose, then swinging back open to reveal writing hung in mid air.

_Hello there, _

_Hope you enjoyed our swinging door! I decided to warn you, _

_mess with him again, and I will not be happy. _

_-Your Favorite Foe_

_Dairine_


	2. Chap 2: Playing Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizardry series

Chapter 2: Playing Dreams

Dairine watched Roshaun's face as he looked at the gate that would return him to his home. Over the years she had visited his parents many times to learn from them, she had gotten so familiar with them that she called them mom and dad. _'I don't know how Roshaun or his parents are going to act, and I'm not sure I want to know...'_ she thought and rolled her eyes.

Roshaun's expression was flickering from emotion to emotion, his mind lost in turmoil. _'I don't have to go back,'_ he thought, _'my parents would never know and I won't have to be king. I could live a normal life, maybe even here on earth...'_ he hesitated for a moment longer than gave a heavy sigh and walked through the gate.

Dairine stood there for a moment, not sure if he wanted her to follow. With a shrug she followed him only to arrive into pure chaos. Servants ran around Roshaun trying to get him clothing appropriate to wear in front of the King and Queen, while attempting to put a healing spell on him at the same time. They didn't even try to do that to her, she had had that fight with them already. Instead she waved to Roshaun wandered away, knowing it would take a while for him to get ready.

Not really paying attention to where she was going, Dairine found herself standing on the balcony where Roshaun had stood before his people. Looking down at the empty square she shivered, not liking the memory. She had been there when Roshaun's parents had announced his disappearance, an experience she never wanted to repeat. The crowd had all turned their eyes to her and she could feel the resentment and distrust almost like a wave rolling over her. She had gone home soon after that to be surrounded by people who loved her.

Her shoulders tensed when she heard someone walking up behind her. she turned her head slightly and caught a flash of Roshaun's long blonde her and relaxed a little, looking back across the sun bunt land.

"While It had me all I could remember about my home was that I had abandoned my people, and I if returned how much they would hate me." Roshaun said, eyes starting blankly ahead.

Dairine looked up at him and shook her head gently, causing her bangs to fall into her eyes. "They don't blame you, they blame me for letting you disappear in the first place. After I told your parents that you were alive they decided to tell the people themselves and have me tell them what happened to you. They all just stared, then they started to mutter. I heard some, mostly against me. Later I learned that there was a rumor that I lied and you had been killed." Dairine sighed and turned to lean on the railing surrounding the balcony.

Roshaun turned and gave her a cocky grin, making him look more like the boy he had been. "I'm too stubborn to die, it would take a lot more than what happened to kill me."

Dairine laughed and pulled away from the railing. She walked to the door and turned to say, "Are you coming already?" before walking into the palace.

As they got closer and closer to the thrown room Roshaun seemed to fidget more and more. When he started to pick at his beautiful gold vest Dairine had to grab his hand and place it at his side. He gave her a small glare and walked straight up to the double doors leading to his parents. He hesitated only a second before opening them.

Roshaun's father sate in a simple backless thrown. Behind him stood his wife, her hands resting gently on his shoulders and joy blooming on her face. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, no one sure of what to do. The feeling was broken when Roshaun's mom rushed towards him and threw her arms around him. She started to cry silently and held him close until Roshaun claimed the inability to breath. She laughed as she pulled away and lead Roshaun to the hand to his father. The King rose, the looks father and son gave each other almost identical. Before he lost his courage Roshaun hugged him, causing the entire family to have a group hug.

Dairine leaned against the doorway, not wanting to intrude on this moment. Seeing them all together made her realize just how much she missed her sister, and even Kit. _'I'll have to go visit them soon...'_ She thought. Quietly she snuck out and closed the door behind her. slowly she walked back to Roshaun's room to wait for him.

She sad down in the only comfortable looking chair in the room and leaned her head back. Sadness settled over her like a heavy blanket as realization hit her. _'The only excuse I had to stay was to help him get better, but now he's already been healed. What reason do I have to stay? He just returned and now I have to leave him again!'_ she thought, eyes stinging as tears started to roll down her in angry red rivers.

She quickly ran out of tears and energy, falling asleep in the chair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roshaun strode into his room, ready to tell Dairine all about his warm welcome when he noticed her resting in a chair. A small, rare, genuine smile slowly spread across his face as he tip-toed around her. Quietly he snuck back through the gate, between their homes. He walked up to the main floor and checked the time. _'6:30, Mr. Callahan should be here.' _he thought.

"Mr. Callahan?" he called, going into the living room.

"Upstairs!" was the reply.

Roshaun went upstairs and found Mr. Callahan in his room surrounded by various papers. Without even looking up he waved Roshaun in. before he said anything Mr. Callahan said, "I think you and Dairine should stay here for a while. You both need time to get used to being around each other again, and I know Dairine would appreciate have you around again."

Roshaun relaxed a little, he had been hoping he could stay here for a while. Going home would be too hard because they would throw him right back into all of his responsibilities. What he needed was to get used to being free again, and all he would at home was trapped.

"We will return tomorrow, Dairine fell asleep waiting for me so I plan on just letting her stay." Roshaun answered. With a nod from Mr. Callahan he left and returned to his own planet.

He quietly reentered his room and looked down at Dairine. Her expression seemed peaceful, but her face had blotches of red, as if she had been crying. Without thinking he brushed his hand across her check and pulled back quickly when he felt how warm she was. _'Why was she crying?' _he thought. He just sighed and made a mental note to ask her tomorrow.

With a gentleness rarely seen from him, Roshaun bent over and picked her up. she mumbled something under her breath and snuggled closer, sighing when she was comfortable. Roshaun stood still for a moment, amazed by how right this felt. _'I haven't seen her in so long and she she's changed so much, yet I feel closer to her than ever. Powers, what am I going to do?'_ he thought, then headed toward his actual bedchamber. He had a lot of problems trying to open the door and not wake her up, but somehow managed. He padded softly in and closed the door behind him with his foot, than lay her on the bed. He pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and stepped back. With a sigh he collapsed into the over stuffed chair and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nita sighed softly. She hadn't had a prophetic dream in a very long time yet here she was, standing in the center of a chess board, watching blurred pieces move into position. Even though she was really a lot older in real life she never seemed to be older than 14 in her dreams. She thought it was because that was the age when her power started developing, but she wasn't sure.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Nita looked to her right and wasn't surprised to see her mom. On her left stood Kit, also not a surprise. He too was younger, making Nita smile slightly at how boyish he looked.

"Nita," her mother whispered, getting her attention. "the powers are moving into position, look." Mrs. Callahan pointed to the chess pieces, all of which stood ready for the first move.

ON one side stood the Powers she was used to working with, as well as some fellow wizards. She could recognize some powers, such as the Champion and the Hesper, but most were new to her. The pawns however, she did know. On one side there were two empty spots, obviously meant for her and Kit, followed by Darryl, Fred, Ronan, Sker'ret, Filif, Dairine, and Roshaun. The last one caused Nita to start. _'I thought he was gone for good! Could Dairine have found him? Thank god I head home soon, we need to all be together.'_ She thought.

One the other side stood the Lone Power, all of It's pieces were facets if It. Leering faces stared at her, making her shiver. Kit took her hand and looked pointedly at their empty spots. "Whatever is going to happen is going to start when we're in place." he murmured.

Nita nodded, wondering when that would be. "Mom, do you know what's going on?" she asked.

Mrs. Callahan nodded and gazes sadly at the Lone Power's side. "This is It's last ditch attempt to fight the inevitable. It is acting like a child throwing a tantrum, but the threat is still great. It may not have much affect in the whole scheme of things, but it will have a great affect on the here and now. More people will get sick, and crime will become even more common. Wizards will be sent more problems to fix off world, and more enemies to threaten you."

Nita and Kit nodded slowly, showing that they understand. The chess board faded and her mom slowly waved good bye as she disappeared as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of birds drifted through the window and slowly woke Dairine from her deep sleep. She let out a happy sigh and stretched, unused to being able to wake up at her leisure. She slowly opened her sleep filled eyes and looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. _'Where am I?'_ she thought, quickly sitting up. She looked around and realized that she was in Roshaun's room, and he was sitting in a chair next to her.

"Well that doesn't look comfortable..." she muttered as she climbed out of bed.

She walked over to him knelt so she was looking him straight in the face. A small smile played across her lips as she watched him sleep peacefully. She pulled his blanket back up around his shoulders and kissed his forehead before quietly walking out of the bedroom and into the living room. She sat on a couch and picked up a Spot, then started typing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2

So what did you think? I know that this is really late, and I'm sorry. I can only blame myself and my stupid writers block. I had the first chapter all planned out, but beyond that was a vague blur. Now I have a more definite idea, so I hope the next chapter won't take as long.

Review Responses:

Kaypgirl: thanks, I like it .

Jinxedpotterfan13: I completely agree that there are way too few DR fics, they are so cute! But since he's a relatively new character I can understand the sadly lacking amount of fics in that area.

Imakeldrygirl: keldry? Like Tamora Pierce, Protector of the small? I hope so, I love that serious, and thanks, I'm really proud of this fic...why I don't know yet!

Sammery: I've become an addict to DR fics as well, and there aren't enough Young Wizardry fics, it's so depressing! Thanks

Well, Dai'stiho!

-Rosepetals turn to doubleedged swords


End file.
